I Don't
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: A song fic, based off the song Marry Me, by Thomas Rhett. Or, Marinette is engaged to Luka, but leaves him at the alter, and can't go through with it. Her heart still longs for another.


Marinette stood in the hall of the church, breathing into a paper bag. _She couldn't do this. She _**_really_**_couldn't do this. _

"Marinette!"

"Huh?"

_"Breathe,_ girl," She said putting her hands on her friends shoulder's, and forcing her to look her in the eyes. "You are about to get married. To a guy who you really love, and who really loves _you."_

She nodded.

She could totally do this.

-x-

_She was fourteen years old, and she had her whole wedding planned out. She would design her own dress, a beautiful, fabulous, one-of-a-kind, Marinette original. Her parents would create the most amazing wedding cake ever, and be their caterers. It would be a beautiful summer day, and they'd get married outside, under the shining sun. Hawkmoth would be defeated so she wouldn't have to worry about leaving her own wedding ceremony, to go defeat the latest akuma. _

_The place would be lined with light pink and white roses, as well as petals surrounding the grounds. It would be their family and friends watching the ceremony, and she walk down the aisle, on the arm of her father, to see him standing there._

_Adrien._

-x-

Marinette smiled as her parents came into the room, telling her it was time. Her mother gave her a hug, and a quick kiss to the cheek, telling her how beautiful she looked, and how today was going to be amazing. She kissed her mother's cheek, before she headed back towards her seat. Alya gave Marinette a quick hug, before following after her mother.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." Tom said, his eyes watering.

Marinette smiled in return, though it was a little forced.

-x-

_Hawkmoth had been defeated. It had been almost a year since that had happened, and half a year since they'd revealed their identities to each other. It was night, and they were standing on a bridge by the Seine. He'd put his hand on hers. She'd looked up at him, to find him staring at her. They leaned, but right before he kissed her, he pulled away. He transformed and fled into the night, leaving her standing there, hurt and confused._

-x-

She checked herself over in the mirror on last time, admiring her attire. She'd put a lot of time and effort into her dress, and was honestly super proud of it. It was a white, ballgown styled dress, with a short train attached to the back. Her favorite part was probably the intricate beading along the bottom of the dress. It was time, yet she wasn't ready. She linked her arm with her father's, and they began to walk.

-x-

_They'd graduated. She'd got accepted into ESMOD. Adrien had left for America, and Marinette had given up hope of ever having an actual relationship with him. Then Luka had come along. He'd been so nice to her, writing songs just for her, complimenting her designs, spending time with her, it was everything she'd ever wanted in a relationship. So, when he'd asked her out, she'd said yes. _

_She hadn't expected their relationship to turn into a marriage. Just a few dates, and tell him it wasn't working. Let him down gently. But she hadn't had the heart to tell him the truth. That she was still in love with Adrien. _

_He proposed. She knew right then and there, that was her time to come clean. They'd been dating for three years (had it really been that long?) And she couldn't lead him on anymore. But the look on his face as he held the ring out to her, full of love and hope and joy, she couldn't refuse. _

_He put the ring on her, and leaned in for a kiss. She just barely returned it._

_When Adrien had heard, he congratulated her, though he hadn't really sounded to thrilled. She was even more confused. He'd clearly rejected her, he didn't like her like that... Right?_

-x-

As they walked down the aisle, the flower girls, Alya and Nino's twins, threw the petals in front of them. It was honestly adorable. It was obvious when Luka spotted her, because his whole facial expression changed. She wished she returned the sentiment. She couldn't do this. She subtly scanned the audience for Adrien. Maybe a supportive smile before she became Marinette Couffaine, just to know he really was happy for her. Maybe then she could follow through with this. He'd promised her he'd be there. But... He wasn't here. **He wasn't here.**__her father kissed her forehead, before going to take his place next to her mother, but the only thought running through her head was: _He promised, but he wasn't here. He _**_promised_**, but he wasn't **here**.

She couldn't do this.

She slowly made her way up to Luka. He gently put her hand in his.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

And then all too soon she heard Luka say those infamous words: "I do."

And then everyone was looking at her to say the same thing, and seal their marriage once and for all. But she couldn't. She really couldn't do this.

"I... don't."

And then she fled. She threw her bouquet to the side, and ran. She didn't want to see their probably surprised expressions, especially Luka's. She didn't care that she was in a long wedding dress, that was probably getting dirty as she ran. She didn't care. She just had to find him. _Where could he be?_ And then she knew. His favorite place to go when he was stressed and needed to relax, where he'd go to celebrate, and where he'd been going a lot lately. She hauled down a taxi, and had him take her there. She shoved all the money she had on her in his hand, shouting a quick thank you over her shoulder, as she ran into the bar. Sure enough, he was sitting at the counter, chugging some form of alcohol. He placed the glass on the counter, as he asked for another one. He grabbed it with a quick thank you, and then turned around... And spotted her. They locked eyes.

Maybe there was hope for them yet.


End file.
